Sex on the Beach
by sftbllbabe815
Summary: continuation from my series on youtube.
1. Reid

Authers note: this is episode 2 on season 2 from youtube. You can view the first season and second on there. Please review!

"Hello Jordan," Reid said with a smirk on his face. Jordan's face was filled with curiosity and worry. What if he knew she knew…? No, no it can't be that…right?

"Uh…Reid," Jordan spoke nervously. He looked to the side to find Hayden looking blankly at her surroundings and then she turns to him with a weird look. "Well…" Reid said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Jordan then again looked at Hayden who was staring at Reid. Of course she was. Jordan took his arm and put it on her lower back getting her attention. "This is Hayden," Jordan answered. "Hayden this is Reid…"

Reid then began to take her hand and kisses it with seduction. "It's my pleasure," he said while licking his lips and staring at her sexy curved figure. Hayden couldn't keep her eyes off of Reid. He had that look…that way of seducing a girl with just one touch. She knew she had to stop but then spoke, "pleasure is mine."

Jordan then looked at Reid and then back at Hayden. "Uh, Hayden…why don't you go get the table. It's under my name." She then nodded and looked back at Reid. "It was nice meeting you," she said then made her way in the restaurant.

Reid smirked at her then looked back at Jordan. "She's nice…better hold on to that one. You never know who could take her away," He said while licking his lips. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked. Reid looked at him and spoke, "You damn well should fucking know why I'm here!" Reid looked furious while Jordan looked confused. Jordan thought for a minute, _what the fuck is he talking about?_

Reid crossed is arms over his chest and glared at him, "You better watch your back Jordan." And with that Reid walked away, not looking back but glances at the restraunt window where he saw Hayden sitting there. Now…she was a keeper.

Hayden felt someone watching her…she looked around the restaurant and then her eyes made their way to the window where she saw a shadowy figure turn into blackness.

_Creepy._

Jordan then joined the table with a spooked look on his face. Hayden stared at him waiting for him to answer her question implanted on her face.

Jordan looked at her once and said, "he knows."


	2. Nothings gonna happen

**Author's note: please review and favorite!!!**

________________________________________________________________

Hayden stared into his eyes…something's going to happen. And she knows that it's either to her or Jordan. Something that can be beyond worse than she thinks. Panic rose within her as she spoke, "what…wait…h-how?"

Jordan looked at her with sadness into his eyes as he answered her question," I don't know…the blood's members can be anywhere. He must've had a spy or something…"

"He…as in…Reid? The man that was just outside?" Hayden asked.

"Yes."

She let out a slow breath and her insides start to turn. She's in danger and most importantly… Jordan is. What are they going to do? He could die because of her. If she hadn't let her curiosity get the best of her, none of this would've happened…and Jordan would be safe. Hayden couldn't bare the thought of him not being there in the morning. She couldn't think of the things they could do to him…her precious Jordan…the man she's beginning to…love. Yes, she used the word that she forever buried deep in her heart. But, it's true. Every feeling she's having is true and for her to lose someone so special to her again would be like tearing the left over pieces she has left.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Jordan stared at her for a minute before answering, "run."

_______________________________________________________________

Hayden packed some of her stuff in a bag…where was he taking her? She doesn't know. All she knows is that he's trying to protect her. Which means, no phone calls or going out anywhere alone. Nothing.

She looked one last time at her view from her balcony. She looked at the beach as the waves rolled in. She doesn't know how long this little "trip" will last… Then she thought…. what about Adrienne. For sure she has to tell her… one call wouldn't hurt anyone…right?

She sighed as she picked up the phone, dialed her number, and waited as it rang.

_Adrienne picked up the phone, "hello?"_

"Uh, hey, its me" Hayden spoke.

"_Hayden? What's wrong? You sound a little…off…is everything ok?"_

"Uh yea everything's fine. Ok, look I have to go somewhere for a few...well I don't know for how long but I just wanted to tell you…"

"_Oh…well where?" Adrienne asked with some worry in her voice._

"I...I don't know. I'll call you when I get the chance ok? " Hayden then heard a knock on the door and mumbled, "shit". She looked at the door and then spoke quickly, "ok I gotta go. I'll call you! "

"_What? Wait! Hayden!" but all she heard in response was the dial tone. "Ugh!"_

Hayden quickly put the phone up and opened the door. "Hi," She said.

Jordan looked at her before kissing her lips. "Hey."

She let him in and they just stood there. Jordan saw the worried look in her eyes, which immediately made him pull her into a hug. "It's going to be okay…nothings gonna happen."

Hayden snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and said softly, "This is all my fault…" This statement made Jordan pull away and give her a look. "No…it's not. This has absolutely nothing to do with you, Hayden."

"Yes it does…if I would've kept my freaking nose in my own business then none of this would've happened…and you know it."

Jordan sighed. "This is _not_ your fault okay? It's my fault for not being honest with you in the first place…now, we need to get going. The plane leaves in 30 minutes."

Jordan kissed her cheek and lingered there then spoke, "Hey, it's going to be alright. I promise."

_________________________________________________________

They arrived at the airport and waited a few minutes.

"Hey, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick," Hayden said then stood. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

_10 minutes later_

Jordan looked at his watch…the plane boards in a few minutes…where is she?

She's been in the bathroom for a while…._ too_ long actually. Maybe he should go check on her?

Jordan got up and made his way to the ladies restroom. He didn't want to go in because well…it's a ladies bathroom so he stood there for a few minutes and looked up when someone walked out…not Hayden… _damn._

"Um excuse me but is there anyone else in there?"

The lady shook her head. "No there wasn't…sorry." Then the lady walks off.

Jordan started to panic. Then where is Hayden!? If she's not in the bathroom, then where is she? He had a million things that could've happened whirling in his head. Oh god …_what happened to her_?

__________________________________________________________

**Author's note: omg where is Hayden???**


	3. You

Author's note: pleaseeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!!

Jordan started rushing through the airport, looking for anything, just anything that could help him find her. She couldn't of run off…right? She wanted to do this. She even said so herself. Which means something must've happened to her…something bad. And the only thing that came to mind was…Reid.

With Hayden

They grabbed her by her arms and held them together on her backside. Hayden squirmed. She felt a hand go over her mouth as she was being carried away…

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she finally managed to get one of the man's hands off her mouth. She then was lifted off the ground and thrown in a car…a van to be exact. Everything was dark, she couldn't see shit. Suddenly a man…no boy's face was shown. He looked so young…

A sudden burst of rage came over her, "who the hell are you and what do you want!?" The young man just chuckled. "Calm down princess."

She hissed, "Go to hell." The boy's eyes suddenly turned dark as his hand rose up coming directly towards her cheek.

"Stop."

The young man's hand was slowly put down as he nodded and backed away. Hayden looked around the van but saw nothing until she saw bleach blond hair come out from the darkness of the van. Hayden's eyes turned black as her voice got filled with venom. "_You_."

Jordan looked and looked and looked and looked! She was nowhere in sight. He watched through the window as their plane lifts off the ground and soars into the sky. If they were on there…she could've been safe. He sighed then took a step forward to hear a sound…a crack. _What the…?_

What he saw was a symbol. A familiar one… Jordan looked on his wrist to find an exact match of the figure. He tried to hold a scream as the anger filled his lungs, he could just burst! He knew who took her. He knew what they could do to her. He knew he has to do something…something to save her…before it's too late. He turned the patch around to find words written on the back…reading them was like sucking in a breath of freezing air. It burned his lungs…it hurt his heart.

_We are waiting._

**Please review!!!!!!!**


	4. Life is no fairytale

**Author's note: pleassseeee review!!!**

_______________________________

She breathed in slowly as his face came into clearing. The same man that kissed her hand so seductively she almost melted. The same man that could kill Jordan…. and maybe even her. He smirked as he saw her face was sweating causing her to shine and her cleavage heaving up and down from her heavy breathing. She was giving him a deadly glare…_ sexy. _He chuckled at her then shifted his position. Hating the awkwardness he spoke, "So...How's it going?"

She looked at him incredulously then answered with so much sarcasm it hurt, "Oh, I don't know, besides the fact that I just god kidnapped and forced into a van, I'm fantastic!" She rolled her eyes at his laughter.

"Playing with the bad boys will always get you in trouble," he said. Hayden just stared at him. He then smirked, "you like the bad ones I assume?"

She scoffed, "I had no intention of going with Jordan."

"Then why did you?" When she didn't answer he spoke again, "do you…feel protected? Is that it? You grew up with no family and you thought he would protect you?"

She looked away, not answering the question. She didn't want him to know about her personal life. She wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing at all. Hpw did he evern know about her family? Her eyes filled with tears thinking about it and some fell from her cheeks…she tried wiping them but her hands were tied tightly by tape. He sighed and moved closer to her and his hand made its way to her cheek, slowly wiping the tears off of her precious skin. She immediately shook her head, shaking his fingers off of her. She then looked at him and spoke harshly, "Where is Jordan?"

Reid smiled, "don't worry about him. He's in good hands." Hayden looked away, hoping he'll come and save her. She felt a hand caress her jaw line and some soft lips on her cheek.

He then whispered in her ear, "You'll be lucky if he comes and saves you. The bad things about bad boys is that they have no sense of wit in their body." She felt another hand rise up her thigh as he continued to speak, "Now, Jordan is _no _prince. You are _no_ princess and life certainly has _no_ happy endings."

_____________________________

Jordan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He's been a nervous wreck. He's been through the town and everything! Every place where they had meetings with the blood, no one was there. This is ridiculous! The girl he loved is in the hands with the wrong people… and he was just standing there. He's thinking. Thinking too hard. He also has a throbbing headache and his legs hurt. His fingers were trembling as he looked down at the weapon in his hands. Yes he used it before…but since then he swore he'd never touch it again. Well his girl was in trouble. There is no hell of a way that he's not gonna do something about it! Jordan face suddenly turned hard as he looked at an old picture of him and… Reid. Yes, they were childhood friends…all through high school and beyond that. He took the picture and crumbled it in his hands. Reid's going to pay for this… and he's gonna pay hard.

________________________________

Reid picked Hayden up bridal style as they entered the building. She was completely stiff. Having his arms wrap around her made her feel…she doesn't know. She has a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was going to happen… she could feel it. She also felt herself being carried into a room and suddenly stopping. She opened her eyes to find Reid staring at her, still holding her as his hands tighten around her upper leg. His eyes were piercing into hers. Her tied arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was close to his. He had that seducing look in his eyes, like he wanted her. And fir some odd reason…she wanted him too. She wanted to feel what his lips felt like…. And she knew he was going to kiss her.

Reid set her down on a mattress on the floor in the small room. She was standing there not knowing what to do…or what he was going to do. His hands reached out towards her waist and he felt a small portion of her skin. Gripping her waist he immediately pulled her toward him, their chests smacking against one another. He smirked then slowly took the tape off her hands, knowing she wouldn't do anything to retaliate. Oh he knew all right. He knew she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. So with that moment he grabbed her hips, closing the left over space that was between them and smacking their lips together do hard she couldn't think straight. All she was thinking was how much it felt so good.

_________________________________

**Author's note: OHHHHH lorddd!!!!**


End file.
